1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a pair of pliers for connecting a telephone line connector by compression, and especially to a compression connecting structure capable of substantially reducing the horizontal component generated by an action force. The pliers can, in addition to obtaining a larger vertical force to connect a connector for a telephone line by compression, reduce the damage that the horizontal force component may make on a guiding groove of a compression connecting seat by abrading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connector of the communication line of a common communication equipment generally has the coating layer of the communication line peeled off to reveal the core lines of a suitable length. Thereafter the core lines are extended into the connector under the inserting pins of the latter so that a pair of compression connecting pliers presses the inserting pins of the connector into the connector. The bottoms of the inserting pins pierce the coating layer of the core lines to contact the core lines, and clamp the latter to complete the connection and assembly of the communication line with the connector. And as shown in FIG. 1 which is a schematic view showing a compression connecting structure for assembling a communication line with a connector, a pair of compression connecting pliers xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d are provided thereon with a pair of handles A1 to be held by an operator. The pair of handles A1 are pivotally connected by a pivot pin A2 at an appropriate position.
One of the pair of handles A1 is provided thereon with a compression connecting seat A3 for fitting over the connector, while the other of the pair of handles A1 is provided thereon with a compression connecting block A4 for inserting into the compression connecting seat A3 for pressing the connector; so that a compression clamping action of the pair of handles A1 renders the compression connecting block A4 to press fixedly for connecting the connector with the telephone line in the compression connecting seat A3.
The compression connecting seat A3 is provided on the main body thereof with a receiving seat A31 to receive the connector, and a guiding groove A32 for guiding vertical insertion of the compression connecting block A4. However, since the handles A1 move in a round path about the pivot pin A2, the compression connecting block A4 is mounted in a limiting groove A6 in one of the handles A1 by means of a limiting pin A5, and the limiting groove A6 is beveled from both the compression connecting seat A3 and the pivot pin A2, so that the lower edge of the limiting groove A6 becomes a push guiding edge A61 to push the compression connecting block A4 away from the receiving seat A31, while the upper edge of the limiting groove A6 becomes an abutting edge A62 to press the compression connecting block A4 into the receiving seat A31.
As shown in FIG. 2, when the handles A1 move outwardly, the limiting pin A5 thereof is moved by the push guiding edge A61 of the limiting groove A6 to move the compression connecting block A4 away from the receiving seat A31 of the compression connecting seat A3, so that the connector can be placed into the receiving seat A31. When the handles A1 move inwardly, the limiting pin A5 thereof is moved by the abutting edge A62 on the upper edge of the limiting groove A6 to move the compression connecting connection block A4 into the receiving seat A31 of the compression connecting seat A3. In this mode, compression connection of the connector of the telephone line is completed.
The limiting groove of a conventional pair of compression connecting pliers is a beveled elongate slot. As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, when an operator exerts a compressing action force xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d on the handles A1 to cause the abutting edge A62 on the upper edge of the limiting groove A6 to press the limiting pin A5 and the compression connecting block A4 for compression connection, the contact point of the abutting edge A62 with the limiting pin A5 is located beside the center of the limiting pin A5 towards the pivot pin A2. The connector in the receiving seat A31 will generate a resisting force xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d by contact of the limiting pin A5 with the connector; and the resisting force may generate a component force P1 from the limiting pin A5 toward the contact point of the abutting edge A62 with the limiting pin A5.
However, since the action force xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d for compressing the handles A1 at one side of the pivot pin A2 is directed towards the compression connecting seat A3 and the end of the lower handle A1, its component force xe2x80x9cP1xe2x80x9d acts in a contrary direction to that of the action force xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d. Further the action force xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d must form a vertical component force larger than the resisting force xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d under the limitation of the guiding groove A32, thus the action force xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d will be formed at the same time a horizontal component force larger than the component force xe2x80x9cP1 xe2x80x9d of the resisting force xe2x80x9cPxe2x80x9d is formed. Because the vertical component force of the action force xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d is used to press the compression connecting block A4 towards the receiving seat A31, but the horizontal component force of the action force is limited by the lateral edge of the guiding groove A32 from horizontal movement, the horizontal component force of the action force xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d will directly exert on one side of the guiding groove A32 to thereby increase impedance against movement of the compression connecting block A4 in the guiding groove A32, which may cause damage by abrading the guiding groove A32.
The pair of pliers for compression connecting a connector for a telephone line of the present invention has a compression connecting block connected with a limiting pin which is inserted in a limiting hole generally of a triangular shape on one of the handles. The upper edge of the limiting hole is an abutting edge bevel relative to a push guiding edge, so that when the abutting edge contacts and presses the limiting pin, the contact point between them is located beside the center of the limiting pin towards the direction where the action force is directed to, so that the component force of a resisting force from the center of the limiting pin towards the contact point of the abutting edge with the limiting pin is at the same side as that of the action force. Thereby, the horizontal component force of the action force can be reduced, since a larger vertical force can be obtained for compression connecting the compression connecting connector, and the degree of abrasion that the horizontal force component may make on the guiding groove can be reduced.
Another object of the pair of pliers for compression connecting a connector for a telephone line of the present invention is to directly mount a compression connecting seat to straddle the pair of handles and have it fixed on one of the pair of handles. The main body of the compression connecting seat is provided with an opening for insertion of the other of the pair of handles. A compression connecting block and a compression abutting block are provided respectively on the two sides of one of the handles for compression connecting by opening and closing of the pair of pliers. The handles can be both of a one-piece simple structure, and cumbersome shaping processes can be avoided. and the structure as well as the assembling operation of the whole pair of compression connecting pliers can thereby be simplified.
Another object of the pair of pliers for compression connecting a connector for a telephone line of the present invention is to provide fixedly on one of the handles of the pair of pliers a stop plate which has a stopping portion extending to the other of the handles in order to be located in the space between the handles when the handles are moved outwardly, thereby, the space between the handles provides an obscuring and stopping function to minimize resistance to the fingers of a user extended between the handles.
A further object of the pair of pliers for compression connecting a connector for a telephone line of the present invention is to provide an engaging groove at the area where the stop plate extends to the other handle, and to provide at a position corresponding to the area, a moving pin that is able to extend into the engaging groove, so that when the pair of pliers are not in use, the pliers can be pressed to close and then the moving pin is engaged into the engaging groove, so that the stop plate forms a positioning member between the handles to lock the handles of the pair of pliers in a closed state, to avoid damage by the inadvertent pressing of the handles to touch a line cutting knife.